


Decaying Voice

by Decayed_Stars



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decayed_Stars/pseuds/Decayed_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiko Nanami is the older sister to Haruka Nanami! Tsukiko originally an idol and a great composer was a one woman team after her composer abandoned her causing her to become a superstar renowned for her solo career. Having many great hits under the name 'Runaway'. She suddenly disappeared from her career after her last debuted song 'chrysanthemum'. The reason unknown to her many fans, the media and even her own sister.  As her career slipped from her grasp, she settled down with her grandma in the country, writing frequent letters to her little sister to ease her worry. Her grandma though knew why Tsukiko had done what she did, and is constantly monitoring her for it. After her sister comes to live in the country she teaches Haruka about music and her passion behind it. Motivating Haruka to become a composer for her older sister. Big questions ravage through Haruka poor head! Why did her big sister leave her amazing career? Why doesn't grandma like Tsukiko singing or dancing? Yet more importantly What happened to Tsukiko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Standing on the stage, hearing hundreds, thousands even millions scream my name as I silently wait for the start of the harmony. The feeling of accepting the warmth of crowds captures my entire body. Being on stage is magic. Feeling the energy of everybody who's out there. Still I wait to begin my song, my breath steadying for the preparation of the first verse. As I wait dancers begin to take their formation. I stand hearing the introduction to my debut. Shining Saotome does go a bit over board some times. Finishing his speech the curtain rises, the screams intensify instantaneously, I stand in position. The beat starts, and I let myself lose control.

In a trance of such, I sing, my voice following the beat smoothly. Some voices of fans start trying to follow the lyrics even if they have never heard it before. Others dance to the dancers, not knowing the moves. I sing, letting my voice endulge itself. This is the feeling! This is what I wanted! This is the passion built up for many years being let out through my melodies!

But yet not everything last forever...things end, this moment will end.

But the memory last forever.

This is for you Haruka, my Imouto.

 


	2. Pale Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about 7 minutes into the second episode of the first season. Remember if you haven't seen Uta no Prince Sama, then your gonna be so lost and confused.

'As a reference point, let's listen to the best tune from last year.' Ringo sensei explained trying to ease everybody.

'Accompanying on the piano will be...' Ringo sensei looked at each student, but one in particular caught his eye.

'Nanami Haruka-Chan!' Cheerfully announcing his chosen pick.

Haruka gasped in surprised, confused at his choice and stuttered 'M-Me?!'.

Ringo sensei sensed her confusion and happily answered back 'That's right. If you would...'

Looking down, as other classmates stared at her. The nerves seemingly capture her being but yet she goes to the piano and places the sheets down.

'All you have to do is play the melody.' Ringo sensei cheered on. Haruka looked to her sensei confused letting out a quiet gasp.

'Please start from letter A, after the 16th bar of the intro cut' Ringo Sensei explained 'Where the repeat mark is...' Helping her find the point.

Unbeknownst to Ringo sensei Haruka stared dumbfounded at the page of notes, she had no clue what her sensei was talking about!

Seeing Haruka tense before himself, Ringo sensei offered 'Huh? Would you rather play from a chord sheet?'.

What should I do? I don't understand it, Haruka asked herself silently.

She didn't know how to read music notes.

Her, the little sister to one of the greatest musical idols and composer of this time!

Suddenly the voices from her classmates drifted through her ears to her rambling mind.

'What is it? What's wrong?' One curious classmate asked, others around started gossiping and staring with questioning eyes. Haruka's breathing grew heavy along with the tense atmosphere clouding her mind, Ringo sensei broke her thoughts.

'What's the matter?' Curiously he asked.

Haruka tried to provide an answer 'Um...'.

A sudden voice guided its way to her ear, startling her 'Maybe she doesn't know how to read music?'.

'No way!' , 'Seriously?' and 'I can't believe it!' were the responses that floated around.

Ittoki Otoya and Ringo sensei look on disbelief and patience.

Haruka not standing the atmosphere stood abruptly breaking the gossiping 'I can play the Piano! My grandma taught me!' she announced boldly.

Whispers increased again.

'Her grandma?!' One student cried out. 'She isn't studying with a professional teacher?' Another questioned, 'Then how did she get in here?'. 'Maybe through a connection' another tried to answer.

Haruka stood humiliated, trying to defend herself she tried to speak 'I...'

Her voice fell on deaf ears as Ittoki Otoya stood and spoke defending his new found friend.

'Nanami, don't listen to them!' Trying to give Haruka support.

'You're the one who's in for trouble, Ittoki-Kun' said a female classmate, 'Getting teamed up with that girl...' .

Haruka stared in embarrassment, hurt with such a comment. Ittoki tying still to defend her yelled back 'That's out of line!'

Looking down, realising she had nothing to offer her new friend and now partner for the contest. 

* * *

 

The weather is cloudy and it's about to rain judging from the smell in the air, thought Haurka. Watching as the rain starting pouring. As if the world knew her humilation, sighing and leaning back on the bench. She had left the classroom a while back not standing the humilaition, she escaped to the outside where she had found a bench near a still lake. Haruka started to ponder back to when she was first taught the piano, by her big sister Tsukiko.

_'Haruka-chan lets sing and clap the rhythm, it's easier this way to get to know the rhythm' Tsukiko explained gently to her little sister, teaching her how to play the piano. 'Remember this song has 4 beats in a bar and so we have to count 4 beats before we start each time, I will show you how and you repeat after me' Haruka nodded to her sister instructions eager to begin._

_'One, Two, Three, Four' Tsukiko started clapping the rhythm slowly showing when to hold her claps. 'Now you try' Haruka obediently did as she was told, counting in the beat and then clapping the rhythm. Though she didn't hold her claps when she was suppose to._

_'Haruka-chan you forget to hold that clap, for that clap goes for two beats not one' She chuckled lightly scolding her sister. Showing her twice more, Haruka believed she was capable of clapping the rhythm. Tsukiko let her show her newly clapping rhythm. But this time getting it right._

_'Well done Haruka-chan!' She applauded her sister for her effort._

_'Can we sing it now?' Haruka beamed at her sister. To which her sister nodded with a smile._

_'One, Two, Three, Four' Tsukiko started off, then singing together and clapping the rhythm, Haruka quickly learned her first song._

_'...how I wonder what you are?' Haruka jumped up and down celebrating her success in the finishing tune, Twinkle Twikle Little star. Unbeknownst to Haurka, Tsukiko sat back a little paler than usual, she smiled brightly to cover it up._

_'Now we learn the keys for the song on the piano' Tsukiko stated the next phase of learning the tune. Haruka still beaming sat on the piano seat. Tsukiko smiled and hoped that this would always be a moment Haurka remembered._

It is a moment I remember well, nee-san, Haruka thought with a smile. Suddenly a jacket came around her soaking wet shoulders. Ittoki had followed Haruka, being worried about her.

He smiled and explained his actions 'You'll catch a cold.'

Startled by his caring nature she stuttered 'I-Ittoki-Kun...', and he just smiled wider letting his eyes soften.

They quickly got out of the rain, and found cover under a gazibo. Haruka silently thought to herself, Ittoki-Kun is so kind.

Ittoki had his back to Haruka and to ease the awkwardness he spoke encouraging words 'Look it will be alright. Reading a score and all that... If you study from here on out...' He turned towards her a smile bright on his face. Haruka stared disbelief evident on her face, she looked down ashamed of her next statement.

'But I've never composed music before...' . Looking as if she would break down at any moment. Ittoki brighten immediately, a smile wider with his hands on his hips and head held high, he enthusiastically announce 'It'll be all right, I tell you! I've never written lyrics before either!' .

Haruka brighten hearing his confession, and happily stated 'Then you're the same as me right?' and Ittoki still childishly cheerful agreed 'We're on the same boat!' .

The childish atmosphere quickly leaving as Ittoki asked a more serious question 'Nanami, you must've come here because you wanted to do something too, yeah?' Haruka looked up in surprised at his correct guess, giving Ittoki all the information he needed.

'In that case...' He started 'you can't give up.'

Haruka stared at him, wonder and awe clear in her eyes.

'I've been singing for as long as I can remember.' Ittoki Admitted, closing his eyes in nostalgia. 'Even if you're feeling blue, singing cheers you up, doesn't it?' Keeping his eyes closed for another second, he opened and confessed 'So...When I make my debut, I hope someone is encouraged by my songs. Anyway, for now I'll try to write lyrics for one verse by tomorrow.'

Encouraged and motivated so much by Ittoki little speech, Haruka stood abruptly and said 'I'll study musical scores and composition!'.

Surprised by her little outburst he just simply smiled and nodded slightly, once again agreeing 'Yeah! Let's both do our best!'.

Haruka nodded her head, happy with the outcome. And instantaneously gets to work on her studying.

* * *

 

Haruka now dried and studying in the library didn't notice the fast approaching cross dresser coming her way.

 


	3. Two Birds, One Song

Ringo-sensei stopped abruptly in front of Haruka's desk, and called her name to get her attention.

'Nanami Haruka-chan' he sweetly sang, Haruka turned her head quickly, her questioning gaze causing Ringo-sensei to chuckle.

He held up a brown package, on closer inspection the package was rectangle in shape, covered in a brown paper wrapping with a string loosely holding it together. Where the string tied in a bow, was small folded note with Haruka's name neatly written on it. Haruka looked to Ringo-sensei for an answer but he simply smiled.

'Your sister was very talented when she came here and I'm sure she still is' he smiled sadly, a nostalgia glaze over his eyes.

'She believed that you would follow her foot steps and come here' he looked Haruka in the eyes 'she was so convinced on you coming here she created a guide book for you to follow, it includes how to read music and more.' Ringo sensei finished and smiled a bit happier now. Haruka looked him shocked, her sister never forgot about her even when she was studying. I hope she is thinking of me, like I am now, thought Haruka happily.

'She gave it to me and told me "make sure my Imouto gets this, she probably won't know the first thing about how to compose but her passionate heart will control her head more than she will realise and so she will need to study" I never forgot her words' Ringo-sensei ended his little speech, and handed the package to Haruka.

'She made sure to involve everything for years to come, so make good use of it!' Ringo sensei chirped, clapping his hands together, he turned around and almost looked as if he skipped out of the library. Haruka still surprised looked at the package crafted by her sister and placed it on her desk. She pulled the note out gently from behind its string bindings.

Haruka stared down at the almost perfect replica of calligraphy hand writing of her sister, her name ever so neatly almost lovingly written years ago. She always loved her sister and knew that she would always care for her, but this was taking the extra mile. Opening the folded note, Haruka almost had to choke back tears as she read;

_Imouto_

_Knowing your little heart, you have flown all the way to Saotome Academy to learn as I once did. I also know that even you did not realise the expectations from this amazing school. So for you, I hand crafted this guide book. It will tell you everything from reading music to creating music, even how to write lyrics and poems._

_Remember to aim for success, not perfection. Never give up your right to be wrong, because then you will lose the ability to learn new things and move forward with your life. Remember that fear always lurks behind perfectionism. Confronting your fears and allowing yourself the right to be human can, paradoxically, make yourself a happier and more productive person_

_Lots of Love, Tsukiko-nee-chan_

_Good luck_

Wrapping arms around herself, Haruka smiled and could not believe her sister, so she let a few tears slid down her cheeks onto the note. All she could believe that day was that she must be the luckiest little sister in the universe, to have Tsukiko as her nee-chan

Haruka gets straight to studying non-stop, she will make her proud! She wasn't the little sister of the greatest recording artist of the 21st century Runaway for nothing!

Unbeknownst to Haruka as she is studying, and devoting her mind to learning music. Masato and Natsuki secretly watch her from afar and Natsuki states 'Her straightforwardness and seriousness in music, is astounding!'.

While Haruka is studying, she tries hard to not let the gossips affect her work. Tomochika is even surprised how Haruka is studying non-stop. Even after studying, Haruka still has no idea how to come up with a melody, so she goes to the gazebo at night to think about it. Where she sits and ponders.

Oh sister I looked at your music in the book, but I can't copy the melody, Haruka sadly thought. You stated that music is your lover, in which you go to it and release your feelings and the music responds, but I don't know, Haruka thought confused. She looked to the book, open in her lap on the chapter in writing music. Tsukiko had written a poem on music as well as a note.

_When you write music, express through each note your feeling, higher notes are used a majority of times to create a more joyful feel and the opposite for the lower notes that create sad and anger feelings. The best way to write music is think about what's something you like from other pieces and write it and work from there. I prefer to write a poem or lyrics then create the music as the lyrics are what touch your heart the music just emphasis the feeling, therefore creating a harmony of emotion. Play with your heart not with your head. Imouto._

_ Music is my lover _

_From the tenderness of your sweet melodies, to the soft tender touch of your rhythm you sooth me.._

_Your smooth lyrics caress me as I run to you from a hard day for you to release me, you comfort my soul.._

_If I am heart broken, you sooth me..._

_If Im in love you remind me..._

_If Im in sorrow you console me..._

_You make me smile..._

_You make me cry..._

_You make me think..._

_Every imaginable emotion I posses you successfully translate into those smooth lyrics so articulately..._

_I have a passion for you ..._

_Im in love with you..._

_I love the way you make me feel..._

_Although, the greatest love is for God..._

_My second love is the sensation that I feel as I allow your sensual melodies to pierce through my soul..._

_Hold me as I make love to you every night..._

_Hold me as I wake up to you every morning..._

_Like an addict addicted to cocaine..._

_Im addicted to the sensations of rhythms piercing through my veins..._

_Damn, right Im sprung!_

_You had me whipped from the first song!!!_

She always was singing and dancing, she called it her souls urge, Haruka thought at the memory of her sister.

She stood, about to walk back to her room where Tomochika would be undoubtedly waiting. She started to hum a tune. Catching the attention of a certain red-headed male, who was also lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna clear this up a bit, Haruka's sister is not dead even though I use past tense sometimes, she stopped her career, she is not dead, so saying "was" normally refers to her career and which she doesn't do anymore. Her sister is currently living with her grandma. Also I think that I may time skip some parts (episodes) and go straight to the ending of the first season! At the end it will be revealed why she stopped her career. Also I will stop here and go to episode 3.


End file.
